


Thoroughfare

by Box15



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon compliant for the most part, Kabu as the focus, M/M, headcanon territory, i love me some kabu/raihan but i thought i'd take a different angle with it, kabu deserves better, not beta'd just made from pure love for kabu, not exactly fluff, nothing too crazy but with pokemon characters you have to take some liberties, pre-game, raihan can't sit still, these ships aren't happening at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box15/pseuds/Box15
Summary: Raihan makes a public announcement.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Thoroughfare

Glasses clinked as 10 leaders raised a toast. Stood around a table in Wyndon Stadium’s classy executive box, a spread laid out before them. Rose never failed to disappoint in his over-spending on event hospitality. A fanfare rang out across the stadium, signalling the start of the event. Turning towards the glass in time to see Rose walk off, and their competitors stroll on.

Every exhibition match was an important date in the league’s calendar. To fans and officials alike, getting to see the raw strength of their leaders was a huge deal. Match-ups against their favourites they’d otherwise only dream about. It was the kind of event fans begged for on social media. But it was without any doubt that matches between Leon and Raihan were the most anticipated. Even if Raihan had yet to claim victory.

Out of all the leaders, and even most of the challengers, he was the one to come closest to the title. Year after year, challenging Leon’s abilities to their limit. Pushing closer all the time. Exhibition or not, this was still an official match. Witnessed by thousands in the stands and at home. If Raihan won here today, he would claim the title. It was little wonder every seat was filled, all the leaders in attendance. 

Whether you came to cheer for the hero of Galar to keep his title, or the underdog powerhouse to take it, this was a spectacle. Most of Galar came to a stop to watch the match. Shops closed for ‘lunch’, lessons took an hour break. It seemed hard to concentrate when the title hung in the balance. The feeling wasn’t dissimilar to non-Pokemon sporting events in Unova, which got wild enough to close towns for a day. 

Which is why it wasn't a surprise, nor disappointing when Raihan lost for the 10th time. A sigh of relief for some supporters, a crying shame for others. After forgetting to breathe for half the battle, the group in the box were relieved to take a breath. It was easy to forget yourself, to raise the pulse, when a 20 foot flamethrower was suddenly level with your seat. 

Chatter started to build up around the box and stands, talking about the plays, the strategies, how bad Leon dresses. Kabu watched as the champ petted his now miniscule Charizard, gently rubbing it’s muzzle, before returning it. Some were now checking train departures on their Rotom, but he carried on watching. Gazing as Raihan took a deep breath, snapping his first of many defeat selfies for the day. 

Each took that quiet moment to lower their own pulse before striding up towards one another. Professional as always, the rivals met squarely in the middle. Exchanging a grin, reaching for a firm handshake. Nessa gave a stretch, offering to buy the first round at the bar- 

Flashes re-erupted from the stands. Rotom raced from the bench towards the two trainers. The overhead speaker in the box cut back in as the announcer roared again. The crowd fell into a murmurous hush. 

Instead of shaking Leon’s hand, Raihan had brought it up to his mouth, gently kissing the glove. The audio jumped again, from the announcer to the field. Amplified white noise as Rotom strained to hear above the whispers from the stands. But to Kabu, it rang out clear as day.

“Love you.” 

The champion flushed, glancing out at the crowd to avoid eye contact. His stare eventually settling back on the hand his rival still held. Usually, it was his brain that didn’t know which way to turn. Now his heart may as well have been a Spinda. Thank Arceus he didn’t ask mid battle, it had been bad enough when Opal quizzed him mid attack all those years ago… 

Raihan was there with him back then, too. Rivals to lovers, eh? Sounded like one of those online stories Hop liked to read on his Rotom. But, he digresses. The crowd is waiting on his answer. Snapping out of his head, he gives Raihan an affirming nod as he looks him dead in the eye. Still gripping Raihan’s hand, he pulls it towards his chest, embracing his rival in a hug. 

Drone Rotom hung uncomfortably close to their faces, desperate to record what Leon whispered. Kabu didn’t need the speaker to relay. Even from this distance he caught the sparkle in their eye as Leon held up the same hand. Raised in unison, together for the entire stadium to see. A victorious, bold pose he often liked to pull with challengers. 

Even without the Rotom, the monitors, the speakers, this- everyone could see, understand. The magic hush of the crowd faded, erupting into collective speech. It was impossible to gauge what the public thought. 

There was booing, jeering, heckling. Abusive comments thrown. Cheers, screams, whoops. Happiness from those who enjoyed their chemistry. Cries, sobs from fans who felt their romantic pipe dreams had been crushed. They heard none of it in the collective noise. 

The box was similarly moved, though entirely positive. Personally closer to the couple than the fans, they understood their relationship firsthand. It went unspoken at the risk of sounding creepy, but this had been a long time coming. 

Milo and Nessa hugged each other in delight, Melony whooped, much to Gordie's embarrassment, groaning further when Piers joined in. Opal went to swing her umbrella in delight; before remembering her location and instead stamping it on the ugly red carpet. Bea and Allister gave a smile and polite clap, not being as close to the adults as the others. 

Leon and Raihan made their way off the pitch, into the jaws of the awaiting media. The fire leader’s face remained unchanged. Painfully aware of his unenthused exterior, he kept his eyes focused on the field. 

It wasn't unlike him to remain calm in situations. It wasn't like him to cause a scene. To run. To cry. To draw sympathetic attention. He was the mature, reserved one in the group, to a stifling point. No one could see that things got to him.

Which is why he surprised himself when he turned on his heel and left. Strolling calmly from the room, before lightly jogging down the stairs. There was little time to lose. The league had in house battle coverage and reporting teams. A select few papers were also invited to report. Usually the ones that told the most truth. 

It had been Raihan who had taken Kabu’s first selfie. It was Raihan who posted it to his page, who showed the older man the nice things people had written about them. About him. It was Raihan who gave him the courage to show his face online, to give talking to his fans a go. Made him feel important again. 

An old hat at these events, Kabu knew the other tabloids would be parked around the corner. Waiting like Sharpedo in case something juicy happened. He needed out of here before they descended upon the stadium. Not only are the new couple about to be hounded for the foreseeable future; but the leaders and otherwise noteworthy attendees were in the interview firing line. 

He rounded another flight of stairs. Curse these stadiums being so tall. Melony called to him from the top, looking down over the banister with furrowed brows. Talking to her would be just as bad as talking to the press right now. Too many questions. Difficult answers. Saying anything would mean them knowing too much. 

Whenever he and Raihan had met, it had been in private. Away from the public eye. Never on official business, at the very least. Kept their relationship and it’s nuances away from the thoughts and opinions of others. 

Sparring matches were held in closed stadiums, roof drawn over their heads. Taking their frustration out on punch bags in private gyms hired for the day. Discussing matters over tea in Kabu’s own home. 

If a relationship like theirs got out, it would be the end for both of them. It didn't take much to imagine why.

Reaching the bottom of the flight, he hit solid ground at last. Already he could hear the voices of reporters lined up outside the double doors. Quicker than usual, keen as ever. They spotted his shadow from the other side of the fogged glass. 

He dared not open that door. He knew the questions they all wanted to ask. He wasn’t sure if he could hear them shouting through the barrier, or if it was his own mind that needed the closure. 

“Mr. Kabu, what do you think of this development?”

“Did you have any idea this was going to happen?”

“Sir, why did you leave so early? Do you not support them?”

Dealing with the press never got easier. Needless to say, his thoughts on this development weren't for the eyes or ears of others. A voice called again from the top of the stairs, sounding hesitant. Making a sharp left from the door, tempting as it was to leave and barge through, instead pushing his way into the men’s bathroom. 

How old was he, needing to flee to a bathroom after a man toyed with his heart? Perhaps some reactions couldn’t be helped, whether you were a teenage girl or an upper middle aged man.

He would admit that coming here raised more questions than answered, that it was more trouble than it was worth. But it bought him time to breathe, to think in relative peace. Keeping a straight face in a losing battle was easy, but matters of the heart required more time. 5 minutes and he’d be ready. He wasn't even sure he was upset. He just needed time to process the news in his own way. Reacting in front of others would mean getting caught. 

Even if it meant not showing his excitement for them in the moment. They gelled well together. Made each other happy. Pushed each other further. It was interesting to think where they’d go next, together. 

It just would’ve been nice to know he’d been dumped before it happened. 

Kabu more than knew why. He’d always been too stubborn. Too regimented. To career focused. Too serious. People Raihan’s age commented he needed to get laid, when they thought he wasn’t listening. 

It’d been tough enough to find a partner when he was a young man. Far from home, in a new league, trying to cement himself in an unfamiliar region and not doing too well at hiding the thick accent. To say romance took a backseat was an understatement, and it hadn’t reared its ugly head since. 

Now he was a stern, aging man who still hadn’t achieved his dream. Still not willing to loosen the reins to let someone in even after 20+ years. These days, outside of the battlefield, the only waves he made were in his morning coffee as he stirred it. Sometimes it was a wonder his Pokemon put up with his strict habits, and he was grateful for them. But finding a partner, just as established as he is, to share them with? He’d gotten caught up in thinking Raihan would humour him for long.

He picked a sink near a window on the far side of the room. Fresh air wafting through made him less nauseated. Calm. Turning the faucet, he splashed water over his face and stared at himself in the mirror. 

It wasn’t completely unfounded. They’d shared a lot together. It was a room a lot like this. Some sweaty locker room, with showers to the side. Pokemon gym long closed, with no one around. He’d sworn that Raihan had gone home after their match. 

The dragon leader had caught him in the shower. Now, this wasn’t embarrassing for the cliche reasons he himself would raise an eyebrow at. He was well covered below waist, in swimming-trunk like smalls. Raihan had gracefully been in much the same. Though Kabu had gotten comfortable with his sporting lifestyle since moving, he’d never been one for abandoning modesty- especially in public spaces. How young jocks strutted around in nothing at all had always been a mystery.

No, it was his upper half that had him caught. He’d never been body conscious; he’d worked too hard for this form to be ashamed. No. Kabu had ink. Tattoos depicting flames, in the same style as his uniform, loosely in the shape of Pokemon. On the underside of either forearm, covering damaged skin. Extending from between his shoulder blades, wrapping over his shoulders and reaching towards his chest.

He’d made a habit of wearing long sleeved compression shirts and keeping the towel firmly around his neck long ago. Anything to ensure that they stay hidden. 

Galar is much more accepting of this kind of thing than Hoenn. He knows that. But old habits die hard, the shame of being outed still present. Yet being part of the league, the major league, was a social and PR minefield. Not to mention it was a professional position. Even with this being Galar, it’s no secret where Kabu is from. The connotations, the links, it’s clear. If he was doing it back then, then he must be up to something. The only thing he’d been up to was self expression. 

Maybe he was overly paranoid. Maybe it would ruin him. He wasn’t sure league officials knew he had them. But he swore Raihan to secrecy. Raihan had never seen him so scared, someone so unflappable being totally… flapped. But how was he not to stare and admire something so cool? Well, maybe the whistling and touching of them was a little excessive. 

...Did Leon know things about Raihan no one else did? Did someone like Leon even have any secrets?

Buck up, Kabu. Raihan had needed you to be strong for him. To be the backbone when he lost. To save him from crumbling into despair from defeats. If he saw you now… 

Even then he’d been the second choice. A part of his old romantic side perhaps hoped it had meant more to the other. He liked Raihan. A lot. He felt open to try, to dare to think of commitment. For the first time in a long time. Clearly it hadn’t meant enough to grace the man you kissed with a warning before he was cast aside.

Slowly, he came to the conclusion he was most perturbed at the man’s lack of manners. Disrespect. Lack of thought. 

Kabu saw a lot of his challenger self in Raihan. Passionate, driven, strong. Aiming for the top and just a hair away from reaching it. The last thing he wanted was for Raihan to suffer demotion as he did, to lose faith in his abilities, to doubt for a moment he could make it. 

When Kabu had seen him punch the locker, about 5 defeats in, he knew. He knew that frustration. Wanting to help Raihan get there. Achieve what he couldn’t. When he made the offer to spar, he never thought it would lead to this. That Raihan too saw something in a man over double his age, half his height. That it could reignite a different spark in Kabu. 

The spark that hadn’t had a date in years. A decade even. Longer. How long would it be now until his next? Hm. Maybe there didn't need to be a next. Honestly, he’d been perfectly content before Raihan came into his life, into his home. It was crazy what love could do to a man.

There was a nervous tap at the door. Piers poked his head through the frame. Allister hovering just out of view, hidden by both mask and mane of black and white hair. 

“Hey, Al told me you ducked out for a moment. You feelin’ awright?” 

Kabu took a breath, drying his face with the corner of his towel. All the time he’d known Allister, Kabu didn’t think he’d heard him say more than a sentence. It must’ve looked bad if the kid had to say something. 

“Peachy. Just surprised.”

Piers didn’t press it. “‘M gonna be takin’ Al and Bea to the station before the press gang up on ‘em. I have no doubt they won’t be immune. Did you want to come with?”

A valid excuse to leave? “Please.”

Leaving the bathroom, they met up with Bea and headed towards the door. The reporters had moved away from the glass by this point, but the sounds of camera snaps weren’t too far off. 

“The others have the press distracted, only a few are still skulking around outside. If we leg it ‘round the corner, I think we’ll be okay.” He smiled at the younger leaders in turn. “The station isn’t too far from here. We ready?” Nods went around the group.

“I suggest we return to the hotel after. Privacy from the press would be welcome.” Kabu chimed, calling out Torkoal. “This won’t be discreet, but we won’t be seen.” 

Piers grinned, hand poised on the door bar. “Likin’ your style.” Torkoal spewed a veil of white smoke, shrouding them from view as the party fled Wyndon Stadium. Only when the cloud from the aging train back to Stow-on-Side cleared, did the adults finally emerge. 

The kids would still get their share of media badgering. But back home, they’d be safe. Away from the most ruthless, and given time to prepare. The gym staff would take care of them. Having almost nothing to do with the champion and dragon trainer, only the most dedicated reporters would be willing to seek them out. 

If only us adults had the same option, Kabu mused. Back in the hotel, he poured tea as Piers turned on a TV far too big for the room. Even Rose’s suites were far too much. How did anyone find marble floors and hardwood chairs comfortable? Flipping channels over to the interviews, the stadium came back into view.

“’m glad we’re not there, but I’ll be damned if I don’t hear what’s going on. I wanna hear it from their mouths.”

“I share that sentiment, I don’t suppose we’ll get the chance to talk in person for a while yet.”

A boom mic was shoved into Leon’s face, almost as puffy as his hair. Camera flashes made the screen almost unbearable to watch. 

“Ha! I had no idea Rai was gonna ask me out! But I’m so glad he did. I know that as a couple, we’re going to have a champion time together-” Leon gave a wink to the camera. Piers audibly groaned. 

“Have either of you been in a relationship before?” The champ giggled, waving it off. “Married to the job, unless loving your Pokemon counts.” Raihan took it more seriously.

“It takes a tough person to be a gym leader in Galar. Unlike other regions, you can’t balance other jobs. Over there, they’re models, wrestlers, photographers. You name it. Having a new partner falls under that too, it’s a lot to juggle. Battle, media presence, paperwork. Not to mention the travel! It takes someone special to be able to accomodate for you, if they aren’t already in your life. Hopefully Lee can make time, if he doesn’t waste it getting lost-” Raihan chuckled, as the reporter laughed along too. 

“Yeah, I’ll drink to that.” Piers raised his mug in toast to the screen, before taking a sip. Kabu was quiet for a moment. “I hear you’re planning to pass your title to Marnie soon?”

“Mm, ‘soon as she’s ready, I’m out of there. As ‘e said, you can’t two-time careers in the league- and I’ve got another one to follow.” Kabu in turn raised his mug to Piers. “I’ll be rooting for you.”

“What about you? Got someone in mind to take over?”

“I never considered giving it up.” 

“Never?”

“Never. I lost the gym before. Not again.” 

Piers shrugged. “Guess some guys just like to battle. ‘s long as you’re happy, that’s the main thing.” 

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do. I was invited to Galar for one reason. Without family, I can commit myself fully.” 

Piers shot him a doubtful look. 

“Don’t wanna be one of those guys but, you need to get out more.”

Kabu didn’t say anything. 

“Kab...? Look, sorry, it’s been difficult with just me and Marnie looking out for each other and I didn’t want you to...”

Kabu was strangely calm. “My relationship ended today.” 

The other’s eyes widened, looking over at the pair holding hands on the TV as fans screamed at them from behind security guards, then back to the leader. Quick as a Zigzagoon, but his mouth opened slowly. “Had no idea. I won't tell.” 

He nods slightly in thanks. “Mm. Glad to hear that. At least I did one thing right.”

“Kabu… I,”

“Had it coming. Can’t pin a young man down.”

“Still, you okay?”

“There’s a lot to think about.” 

“Sorry-” 

Kabu held up his hand, stopping him. “No, it’s okay. Raihan wasn’t wrong. I just hope Leon can do a better job than I did.” He took a long drink of tea. “I think, I’d like to be alone now.”

Piers obliged him, extending an invitation to dinner later on. The younger leader didn’t want him dwelling alone for too long. Closing the door softly behind him, Kabu was once again alone. 

Except, he wasn’t. Flaking out onto the uncomfortable sofa, Kabu clicked off the telly. Ninetails jumped up and curled beside him. Today had been long for all the wrong reasons. What was wrong with a quick interview and a trip to the pub, as usual? 

Kabu didn’t feel any need to cry. He wasn't angry at Raihan, or himself. Shocked it ended this way, perhaps. Slightly hurt it was so public and unfeeling. Nervous that he might talk. But indifferent to the relationship itself ending. He would’ve had to break it off himself eventually. 

He’d figured he was one of those people who preferred to be single. This fling had helped him finally come to terms with it. That wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy his time with Raihan. Who wouldn’t? To be loved by an attractive, bright young thing, who had spiced up his love life for a time. 

But… The gym was his life. His second home. What he said to Piers hadn't been a lie. He wouldn't give it, or the lifestyle, up for love nor money. He loved it. More than anything. Even the thought of changing his routine, who he was or what he did for anyone made him anxious. He shouldn't have to give anything he's worked for up. He wouldn’t expect anyone to do the same for him. 

It’s not that he didn’t want other people in his life, that there wasn’t room for them. He just didn’t need a romantic partner. Raihan walked in, Kabu obliged him, Raihan walked out again. It wasn’t sought out, intentional from the start. It happened. 

Perhaps he'd still use what Raihan taught him about social media to connect more with his fans. Maybe he'd go see Piers' concerts live, not just buy the CD. He'd considered for a while training a Vulpix as a therapy Pokemon for Allister, or other kids… 

Just because he wanted to live alone, didn't mean he  _ was _ alone. Ninetails purred, her warm fur heating him. A Pokemon sitter wouldn’t be unwelcome. Or even a roommate might not be a bad idea. Hmm. Best not to rush into that one. Perhaps a re-evaluation of his work-life balance was what he needed. 90:10 instead of 100. 

He felt himself drifting off. Calling out to Rotom, an alarm was set to two hours from now. Dinner outfits could wait. A nap was in order. The opening ceremony was only days away. He had little interest in harsh words, revenge. But if he was going to test trainers, sending the best on their way to crush Raihan in battle, he needed a long sleep to be at the top of his game. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reaching the end!


End file.
